


Day 24: Shy

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [24]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Body Positivity, Body Worship, Bottom John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McLennon, Self Confidence Issues, Shy John, Top Paul, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: In which John is self-conscious about his body and Paul shows him he's perfect just the way he is.





	Day 24: Shy

John felt his heart race inside his chest. He was nervous. He had never been this nervous before sex before. Because this was Paul. Not that he had never had sex with Paul before. But it has been a few weeks and John… well… he couldn’t help but notice he had gained a few pounds over the last few weeks and it was showing. And today in particular. And now Paul was tugging at his collar and moving his delicate fingers to the buttons of his shirt. His heart was pounding. Sweat was breaking out  and he felt even more disgusted with himself than he already did. And now Paul was going to think so too.

"hmm… it’s been a while," Paul moaned as he undid the top button of John’s shirt and caressed the man’s neck with the tips of his fingers. John gasped at that and couldn’t help but pull away slightly.

"Y-yeah… been busy, you know," he answered. He noticed is breathing got more and more heavy and hoarse. His fingers twitched around Paul’s slide, unintentionally drawing him in further. Paul giggled and pressed their bodies flush together against the door.

"Oh, I know… And we really shouldn’t be doing this here," he said and grinned before burying his face in the crook of John’s neck. He gave him cute, little, almost cat-like licks that made John’s cock twitch with anticipation. At least his cock didn’t seem to mind his fatness. Paul grabbed the doorknob and opened the door in one swift move, nearly knocking John to the ground of the bedroom. Luckily, Paul caught him just in time and pulled him up against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man and letting their bodies touch from crotch to shoulder with an amused and rather sexual sounding kind of laugh.

"Watch it," Paul told him as he flicked his nose with affection, "you might end up hurting yourself and you haven’t even fucked me yet."

Though normally those words would have made John laugh loudly and made him grab Paul and throw him on the bed, telling him he should do something that little fact then before it was too late, today it didn’t. Instead it made him incredible nervous and self-conscious. His stomach turned and blood drained from his head. He smiled weakly at the younger man, who only frowned a little at his less assertive behaviour.

John let Paul move them to their bed, and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the door fall shut and his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall backwards on the bed. Paul smiled down at him and ran his hands through the older man’s hair as he crawled onto his lap, his legs on either side of the man’s thighs. John placed his hand at Paul’s side and slowly moved them up and down, nervous to touch anything else. Paul, however, didn’t notice. He just cupped the man’s cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle and loving kiss, that got John moaning into Paul’s mouth as the younger man opened up for him.

Slowly Paul manoeuvred them completely on the bed, letting John lay down with a pillow under his head as he sucked on the man’s neck and rubbed their crotches together as his longer fingers undid every single button of John’s shirt. But John couldn’t relax or enjoy himself. His hands were sweating and he didn’t dare to run them over Paul’s perfect skin. Because Paul was perfect. Unlike him. John closed his eyes briefly and took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax as Paul flicked open button after button, exposing more and more of his fat chest.            

Suddenly Paul stopped and John felt his heart slowdown in anticipation.

"John?" Paul asked him. John just nodded, not daring to open his eye.

"John, luv. Is something wrong?" Paul was asking genuinely, John could hear, but instead of telling the truth, he just shook his head. He jumped a little as he felt Paul’s finger on his cheek, caressing him sweetly.

"Babe, please look at me," Paul asked him softly, and John did. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at where Paul was laying between his legs. He was about halfway done with the shirt and John could see the lust in the younger man’s eyes. He sighed.

"It… It’s nothing," he told him, "really."

Paul cocked his head to the side.

"John, I know something’s up. Just tell me," he said. John chewed his bottom lip and felt his cheeks heathen up.

"It’s just… It’s nothing. Really. Just go on. Please," John told him. Paul nodded and kissed John’s chest as he flicked a few more buttons open and John could feel Paul’s eyes were still on him, but he couldn’t help but look away as Paul slowly exposed more and more of that fat tummy of his.

"John?" Paul pleaded. He moved up John’s body and started to caress John’s face and hair and John allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Don’t… Don’t look," John heard himself say before he even knew it. Paul frowned at the strange, unexpected line and John decided to just tell his younger lover. "I- I don’t want… I don’t want you to see me… like this," he told him.

"What? Like what?"  Paul asked, not understanding.

"Me. All fat like this. I know, Paul. I’ve gained weight. I’m fat. I know I am. I’m disgusting," John admitted with a silent sob. His heart broke a little as he heard Paul burst out laughing. He blushed and tried to look away, but Paul turned his face back to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Love, please. I’m sorry, but… that’s stupid. You’re not fat. You’re cute. And adorable and very, very handsome. What made you think you’re fat?" Paul asked, still laughing as cutely as before, but less loud and offensive. John blushed and tried to look away again, but Paul wouldn’t let him.

"I guess… Well, people have told me that I am. The press-"

"Are idiots. Since when do you give a shit what people think?" Paul asked, still not quiet believing what was happening. John blushed even redder than he already was.

"I don’t. Just you. I care what you think," he said softly and Paul sighed.

"Well…" he started, "I don’t think you’re fat or disgusting. Actually you’re quite the fuckable guy."

"No, you’re just saying that. I’m fat. Look at me, Paul!" John exclaimed and tried to sit up, but Paul just pushed him back down.

"I am, John. And I don’t believe it. You’re handsome. You’re hot. You’re sexy and fuckable."

"Who’d want to fuck a guy like me."

"Practically everyone."

"Name one."

"Me."

"Someone else."

"Eppy."

"He’s a poof. He takes it where he can get it."

"John…"

"Just fucking leave me already, Paul. I know you don’t want it. Just leave me here and go and find yourself a handsome boy to have sex with."

"I already have one," Paul said with a wink, but John just shook his head.

"John, please believe me. I love you and I wouldn’t lie to you and you’re not fat," Paul continued, but John just shook his head. Paul grabbed his chin and kissed him hard, leaving John panting as he pulled away.

"I want you. And I’m going to proof it to you that I don’t think you’re ugly or fat or unfuckable," Paul told him, looking him straight in the eye so that John knew he wasn’t kidding. Paul grabbed John’s hands and raised them high above John’s head and forced his lips back against John’s as he held them there.

"I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, pretty boy," Paul told him with a grin against John’s mouth, leaving John with little choice.

John continued blushing and squirming under Paul as he the younger man undressed him completely and paid attention to every little bit of skin he passed on his way. He nipped, licked and squeezed every little bit of fat he ran into and shrugged off his own shirt and trousers in the process. John’s body trembled as his hands slowly slid off John’s slacks and threw them across the room with the other pieces of clothing and leaving John completely naked. The man tried to move away and roll over, facing away from his lover and hiding himself so he wouldn’t have to lay there as Paul made fun of him and called him fat. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with it if Paul would do that. But Paul just held onto him and continued his assault and forced John to watch him do it.

The whole situation was strange, but extremely arousing. Paul couldn’t get his head around the fact that John thought of himself as ugly or fat or anything like that. John was and is the most handsome man he had ever met and that held true to this day. There simply was no one like John. It was such a shame that John didn’t see that himself. If only he could make John see it. But all he could do is prove that Paul himself didn’t see John like that. Not at all. And he was going to do everything that was needed for that.

He grabbed John’s hips and pulled him down so that John’s crotch was at eyelevel with him. It was completely hard and stood proud with a glistering tip. He squeezed John’s thighs to get his attention before locking their eyes and letting his tongue swirl around the tip of the man’s throbbing erection, which radiated heat like nothing else. John groaned and he tangled his hands into Paul’s hair, having forgotten about his body for a brief second before moving one hand out of Paul’s hair and placing it over the little lump of fat at John’s belly.

"Don’t hide," Paul whispered softly, ‘Please… I want to see you. All of you." And John did, letting his hand slide back down into Paul’s hair before the younger man took his dick completely into his mouth a gave a few sucks as he stroked and caressed John’s thighs and belly with his hands, knowing those were John’s weak spots, which he thought was ridiculous.

John was breathing heavily as Paul sucked him off nice and slow. Paul took his time, exploring his erection as if it was their first time and caressing his skin and muscles until he was completely relaxed under him. John’s mouth hung slightly open and his eyes fluttered open and closer every so often as his hips moved with Paul’s skilled mouth and tongue. The feeling was amazing and John had to admit that Paul might be the best he had ever had. No girl could top this, he thought and he smiled happily to himself.

He hardly noticed it when Paul pulled up a bottle of lube from underneath the matrass and coated his fingers before letting it slowly enter John. The older man tensed up and held his breath as Paul worked his fingers into him, one at the time, taking his time and going as slow as possible in order not to hurt him. John knew why. He rarely bottomed. Paul nearly always did. And it was good like that, but sometimes they switched. So unlike with Paul, who hardly needed any preparation at all apart from some lubrication and two fingers, John needed to be opened up all nice and slow until it left him begging for more. John still wasn’t used to it, and though he liked getting fucked, he rarely let Paul and no one else had ever gotten to opportunity to. And now he wished he didn’t need it. He wanted Paul inside of him, on top of him, but he didn’t want to lay there with his legs spread wide and Paul laying between them. He felt too exposed. It embarrassed him and it made it hard from him to relax. He wanted to tell Paul, but was afraid to.

He was relieved when Paul moved up and kissed his lips again, letting his tongue slide in between them and tasting him as his fingers continued to move. And John relaxed. He felt his limps slacking and falling. He felt his breathing get less rapid and his heart wasn’t trying to jump out of his chest anymore, but now was just jumping up and down with excitement. He cupped Paul’s face in his hands and pulled him down, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Paul let himself be kissed as he prepared John. The whole business had always embarrassed John, so he should have known how he would react to it. But it didn’t matter. Now, everything was fine. Paul could feel John’s warm skin against his and though the older man was still slightly tense and, Paul noticed, insecure, John seemingly started to enjoy himself and let Paul see him. When John groaned into Paul’s mouth and spread his legs further for him, Paul retreated his fingers and coated his cock instead. He continued to kiss his lover as he lined his slick cock up with John’s hole and let it run up and down it for a bit, teasing John. Paul pulled away from John’s lips and let their foreheads rest against the other’s as he caressed Paul’s chest and face with his one free hand and slowly buckled his hips and entered John.

"Ughh… oh god…" John groaned and he wrapped his legs tightly around Paul’s waist and drew him in deeper. Paul bit his lip and moaned as John’s tightness gripped around him. He was so deliciously tight. He pecked John on the lip and gave one last push and he was in. John was breathing heavily with his eyes closed, but with a sneaky little grin on his face.

"Look at me, Johnny," Paul coaxed and John did, looking Paul straight in the eye as he did so. Paul smiled down at John and John smiled back. Happily. Genuinely.

"You’re so beautiful and you don’t even know it," Paul told him. John blushed, but didn’t look away. Instead he pulled Paul close again cocked his head to kiss him deeply and lovingly. The kiss made them both moan and Paul started to move.

Paul was slow and careful at first, but soon John’s moans got louder and louder, begging him for more and more obscenities. Paul continued to kiss the older man and sped up his pace, fucking into John in earnest and letting John’s hard dick rub between their tummies, causing John to only make out strange moans and whines, which Paul supposed meant he was doing something good.

"I love you," Paul breathed into the crook of the older man’s neck and started to nibble at it lightly. John groaned and thrusted his hips up with Paul, getting a desperate groan from the both of them.

"Me… too… shit… so much… fuck, Macca… I love you…" John groaned as he wrapped himself completely around the younger man’s body, claiming him as he wanted to dissolve into him. "You make me feel so… fucking good.. more, please…" he continued.

Paul groaned and bit down hard at John’s skin as he changed his angle so he was grinding down at John’s prostate with every stroke. The man went almost mental in his arms.

"And you’re beautiful. And if you promise me, you won’t ever think of yourself as fat or ugly again, I’ll let you come," Paul told him between breaths. The older man moaned at that and nodded.

"Yes… fuck yes… please… I’m not fat. I’m yours. Please, Paul. I need you, luv. Please…" John begged, actually begged and twisted on the bed as Paul held him down and began thrusting more and more violently as he reached for John’s cock and stroked him, bringing him closer and closer to that well-deserved orgasm.

"Please…" John whimpered and with that Paul twisted his wrist and John came and came, spilling his warm seed in Paul’s hand and on their bodies. His entire body spasmed and Paul let go as well, burying himself into John as deeply as possible and filling him up with his own juice. John groaned at the feeling and let himself go slack in Paul’s arms as all the energy drained from him with his spunk.

"I… I love you…" Paul breathed and he rolled off of his lover.

John rolled onto his side and curled up next to Paul, spooning him from him from behind. Paul smiled at the feeling and moaned happily.

"Thank you…" John said, his voice slightly wobbly, but Paul ignored it.

"Anytime. Anyplace. Anywhere. Forever," he said and reached around to kiss John on the lips.

"And you’re beautiful, too," John added, making Paul giggle and blush in the most delicious way.

"You’re more, though," he said, still giggling. And for once John believed him.


End file.
